The Order of the Phoenix
by Dream and Write
Summary: My Version
1. Strange Encounters

The Order of the Phoenix  
  
By Richard T. Reilly  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Encounters  
  
  
  
An old muggle had died. Nobody really cared until they found out what he had.  
  
Fredrick Stone had been living on the lands near Hogwarts for his entire life. His family had come and gone until he was left with the land. He lived in an old shack that was wasting away with dust. His life had been mellow and he almost never met any other muggles. He made his own simple living. He hunted for his food. If he was known in the muggle world, he could be a famous hunter, but those were not his reasons, for he had to live off the meat he killed. He also fetched his water in a nearby stream. This is where he became connected with the world. The river appeared to go on forever. The glittering of the sun reflecting off the river would make him leave his worries for another day. But he always knew that something was wrong, out of place. Yet he never acted on it, for he liked the way his life was coming to be and he didn't want that to stop.  
  
His daily trips to the river were the breaks in his life. The river never asked anything of him, but still let him have what he most wanted. His mood changed completely as he approached the glittering river. These were the days, when the giant snake shred its blue rhythmic skin and brought to life a new golden way. But this was it; he'd never gone further, he never dared. Why not explore, let the golden rays lead your way. The morning had just begun, and so had his newfound journey. He traveled for miles until the golden rays stopped in midair, but even that didn't stop him. He was right; the river did go on forever. But then, a smoky green engulfed the water. The river came to a dead stop as it approached a blackened forest. He stopped dead in his tracks, he had been in many different forests before but this one seemed...forbidden. But a feeling had never stopped him from doing anything. He approached the forest with a little caution. He took a few steps in past the first tree and couldn't see a thing. He could only see the small light coming from where he entered, and dared not to go any further. Suddenly a scream of pain and fear came from within the forest. As he listened to the cries, it turned to sound more like music. He was drawn to it but quickly came to his senses and ran from that place. But the sound, music, cries seemed to compel him. He would return tomorrow, under the protection of his gun.  
  
That night was a restless one. He sat in his creaking chair for hours wondering what he had heard. He couldn't match the painfully beautiful scream with anything he had ever come across. He slipped into sleep unaware and unknowing to what he was about to uncover.  
  
He woke up confused but determined; he knew this creature was like no other. As he got ready to get on his way, he set his mind on the true problem, what had made that creature scream so terribly. He had no other intentions for today except to find out what was in this Forbidden Forest. Before he left, he made sure to grab his gun and flashlight, not sure exactly what he was to come across. The sunrise glow of the water took no effect on him as he walked along the river. The birds over him might as well be dead for he had no time to listen to their songs. This walk along the river was taking longer than yesterday. The sun was set up high in the sky, with no intention to let up on the heat. But his mind was not set on the heat; he had been noticing the greenish of the water and the darkened line of trees approaching.   
  
He approached the forest so slowly that a crippled snail could have beaten him. With his gun raised and cocked and his flashlight on, he passed the first tree. He walked a few feet and noticed that his flashlight did nothing but keep him company. But he would not turn back. He needed to know what he was after and even more, what was after it. As he walked through the forest, he heard the scurries of animals off to the side that made him jump for dear life. He just needed to keep going in a straight line, so he would know he'd be able to get back out. The trees were getting bigger, making him squeeze in-between. He kept on tripping over the overgrown roots and scurried to keep his balance. He heard the scream burst out in pain, but extremely loud this time. He seemed to be right next to it. The scream was throbbing in his head, starting to make him dizzy. He whirled his flashlight in every direction to see where it was. Struck with horror, it landed on a man not ten feet away. He stood up from his crouched position as if threatening to attack. He was of high stature and was looking quite old. Then he noticed a silvery gue dripping of the side of his mouth. Then, looking frightened himself, he scurried away on all fours. Fredrick was much too shocked to chase after him. He let his flashlight fall to the ground. Its shine grew brighter as it reflected off a silvery puddle next to the trees. Then he noticed what the puddle really was, the exact same thing dripping for the man's mouth. Very frightened and confused, he picked up his flashlight and ran. He ran for what seemed like an eternity. He saw the edges of the tree grow near. He burst past the last tree and wanted to start singing to the sunlight from above. He looked at the ground and noticed the river a few feet away. He started on his was home, this time, listening to the birds sing their song.  
  
  
  
His journal was the one thing that would hold this memory forever. Once somebody saw what he did, they would never forget. But nobody was there to see what he had. One day, somebody would see what he saw.  
  
  
  
His lonely life strode on without a care, trying to clear his mind of everything. But without anybody there, he started loosing his mind. Still at a young age, he could not take care of himself. He started having delusions of the forest and what it held. Then one day he was caught in his cabin swinging mercilessly at the head of a moose he had once killed and stuffed. From that day, he was to be taken care of. But he would never leave his house and was watched 24 hours a day. He was fed, bathed and dressed by other people as he stared off into space and mumbled on. Because of his dangerous ways, he was considered dangerous and had his gun taken away, but not without a fight. People started to catch him muttering the same words, while he was sitting in his creaking chair, over and over again "The old man killed it...it was dead...he killed it." But they never found out what 'it' was or who the old man was.   
  
  
  
One night he tore off a leg of his bed and started chasing the nurse around with it. After giving her a slash across the face, the nurse took it from him and gave him a nice whack in the face. He not only broke from his alternate universe because of this, but he also fell in love. They talked for hours on end. He eventually showed her the diary he had written years ago. After being asked if he could take her, he couldn't resist. They would leave the first thing tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The next morning, he woke up refreshed. This was the first day in years he seemed to have control of what he was doing. He grabbed his gun and flashlight, and met the woman outside. They strode along the river as days first light rose from the East. The walk there was like a road to glory. The river was once again shining its miraculous color of gold. He once again took notice of the songs the birds sang. He was gaining control on his life. He also, for the first time in a long time, felt good about the presence of another muggle. They enjoyed their walk, until the sun got high and the water turned its greenish color.   
  
The good feelings washed away at the first glance of the forest ahead. Together they approached the deep, dark forest. Fredrick was approaching with the up most caution, but the girl didn't seem all that worried. They stood there, looking into the deep dark forest, wondering what to do next. At that moment, the women sprinted into the forest and Fredrick, confused and scared for her, sprinted after. After ten minutes of running, he began to get worried. He started walking in his cautious way again. He heard the rustles of leaves nearby and stopped dead. He called out and was instantly blinded by a bright light in his face. He averted his eyes and looked to see the woman was holding the flashlight. They assured themselves that they were okay and got on their way.  
  
They burrowed further into the forest, just waiting for something to happen, something they could see. They stopped cold as an object even darker than the forest dropped with a thud behind them. At first look, they saw an enormous figure but ten feet behind them, and started running, hoping that the other side of the forest wasn't too far. The monster hadn't followed them, but they weren't about to stop. They made it through, weaving through the trees, and finally saw light beaming through the last few trees. They emerged, not followed, but extremely frightened. Out of breath they looked at each other confused. They had both noticed it looked like an eagle, but the waist down seemed different. After making sure that they were not followed, they turned their heads to the road ahead and were astonished by what they saw. Up on top of the highest hill was nothing but one of the largest mansions they had ever seen; though it looked a bit different. It looked dark and like it was about to fall over.  
  
The woman urged Fredrick on. She seemed even more determined than ever to continue on. They made their way up the hill, approaching the mansion with great fear and cautiousness. Sounds started coming from inside, but it was the sound of the howls of what only came from nightmares that really scared them. They reached the front few steps and stopped dead. Fredrick seemed more eager to get going than the woman. He made his way up the thirteen steps and turned back to look at her. . She was standing there staring at the door as if paralyzed. She slowly took the first step and made it up the rest even slower. They gripped each other by the hand and burst in through the front door.  
  
The moment they entered was the moment their lives changed. Everything in the mansion became eerie. Even the pictures on the wall seemed out of place. But then noticeable figures came out through the hallways and down the stairs.   
  
They stopped dead as many young looking ghastly things approached them. They were just standing there, as black as night with even darker gases rising from them. They started to mumble to each other. Their voices were just a tweak normal, but you could still just tell that it was a human. They listened in on what they were saying. They seemed to wonder why they were there and why they looked at them so strangely. They kept on saying something about 'Dark Arts Teacher'. After a while of seemingly looking at each other, they started muttering the word, 'Muggle'.  
  
Fredrick started to look around as the woman stayed in a trance with monsters in front of them. As Fredrick looked around, he noticed everything was different, from the moving staircases to the appearing and disappearing foods on the extra long tables. The only thing that looked familiar were the portraits on the walls, but then he noticed they were all looking at him and blinking. He drew his notice away from the portraits since the woman next to him screamed with fright. He looked to see what it was. All of the things around them had stopped talking... stopped moving. They then filed back into the giant room.  
  
He looked up to see that a very tall ghastly object was approaching. It took but a second, but Fredrick noticed it as the thing he had seen in the forest years ago. It stopped and drew a stick from its waist. He focused it on the woman next to him. Fredrick looked paralyzed for he didn't know if he should take this as a threat and protect her. But then something happened. A sudden burst of green light burst out after the monster mumbled a few words. Without notice, the woman fell to the ground, unscarred but most definitely dead. She had fright written all over her face. Fredrick stood still for a moment until the stick was pointed at him. With fright, and knowing he was next, he ran. He ran through the forest, not caring what he passed or came along. He ran along the golden lake and back to his shack.  
  
Without thinking, he started to write in his journal again, about the forest, mansion, and the green light. His mind was still set on the body that lay dead with fright on its face. He knew that she was gone but he didn't know how and no longer wanted to know.  
  
When he finally noticed what had happened, he lost it. The delusions started again, and he went back to his unknown way of life. His was able to fight off the nurses so they would never dare come back. He lived the rest of his life alone, pondering on what was happening in the forest and in the mansion. He laid on these thoughts until he died sixty years later.  
  
With no family, the land went to the nearest city to do as they wished. After short talks, it was decided to tear down the area for future use. But when the shack was searched, an old diary showed up. It was full of drawings and descriptions of the surrounding land. They were amazed when they read about the Forest and the Mansion. Everything was so realistic; they needed to see if any of it was true.  
  
A small search team was dispatched to search for the mansion, to see what was truly there. Many of the searchers were scared of what they'd find, so each was given a gun to go with. Some thought it was all a joke while others thought it could be the discovery of a lifetime. But none of them knew what they were truly about to discover. The news spread quickly and an acclaimed physic named Maria Voralberg demanded to come for 'her people'.   
  
  
  
  
  
Two Worlds hidden yet so close  
  
One to stay hidden while the other finds out  
  
Two Worlds about to collide  
  
The lives of many are about to change  
  
Now the people must decide  
  
For the fate of one is to be found out 


	2. Mail Surprises

Chapter 2: Mail Surprises  
  
  
  
Today was Dudley's 16th birthday. He was woken up by surprise when a strong scream came from the front yard. Harry woke with a start, ran down the stairs and out the door without bothering to change out of his pajamas. He looked over to the driveway where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were admiring their son Dudley and he jumped into what appeared to be a brand new Covetable. It was pure red with a solid structure. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the must of paid a fortune for this. He looked over at the now slim driver and was ready to shout out at the whole family when he heard,  
  
"Hey Harry, want to go for a spin?"  
  
He looked over at Dudley and lowered his brows as if asking, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Come on, jump in."  
  
Harry cautiously jumped in and looked over at his Aunt and Uncle, who were now looking completely stunned. They skidded out of the driveway. Harry could have sworn he saw his Aunt and Uncle chasing after them as they turned the corner.   
  
"Okay, one question, why am I here?" Harry asked, not knowing what was going on  
  
"I've been reading the paper lately," he through over what looked like the front page of the Daily Prophet, "and I just want to tell you to be careful when you return to that school of yours."  
  
Harry looked at the paper, absolutely stunned.  
  
"H-How did you get this?"  
  
"I saw one on your bed and noticed the moving pictures, I found them rather amusing, and so I sent an order out. I was actually quite surprised when I noticed there was an article about you in every paper.  
  
"But how did you get this?"  
  
"Harry, if you don't want me finding out about your world, you have to stop leaving stuff lying around."  
  
At that moment, they pulled back into the driveway. Harry noticed his Aunt approaching him with such anger, he thought was about to be strangled.  
  
"What did you do to him?" she bellowed out.  
  
"Mom, it's okay, just wanted to talk to him."  
  
Harry jumped out of the car and made his way past them. He opened the door and walked up the stairs, listen to his aunt and uncle seemingly yelling at Dudley. It was actually kind of sad, he did nothing wrong, though it would be wrong in the mind of his aunt and uncle. He should help him out, no, that be too weird, plus, he was old enough. Then he noticed the paper in his hand, his face plastered on the front page. He should ask Dudley if he could borrow the newspaper every once in a while. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room and noticed a brown owl sitting on his bed, with a letter around its ankle. Lucky thing Hedwig was away, or they would have been fighting right then and there. Harry had noticed that she had become feistier over the summer.   
  
At that moment, the smallest owl he had seen came flying through the window, followed closely by open-mouthed Hedwig, who seemed to think of Pig as a new chew toy. Harry grabbed Pig out of midair, which stopped Hedwig right in her tracks. Harry carefully took the note from Hedwig and put her in her cage. He then took the letter from Pig and put him on the bed next to the brown owl, who seemed very amused by the whole incident. After calming down Hedwig, he opened the letter from Pig.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
  
  
I've been trying to keep this secret from you the whole summer. As soon as you get your school simply list, open it. I think you'll be very surprised. I've had the privilege of reading the book over the summer. As soon as you get your list, you'll know. Anyway, Fred and George have invented a few new products, luckily were not the unknown testers anymore. There is no way that mom is going to stop them after you gave them that money. Oh, since you don't get the news, I might as well tell you. Fudge still won't accept the fact that Voldemort is back, and is being threatened to be discharged, since most of the ministry actually thinks he's back. Okay, and write back soon, we can pick you up in two weeks if you want to stay with us for the last month of break.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Harry wondered why Ron wanted to open his school list so fast, he had never been excited about school and especially not a book. Then he knew that that was why the there was a brown owl o his bed. He jumped after the owl, which, being quite frightened, jumped out of the way at hooted at him. It took a little convincing to get the owl to come back down, but not to much later, it dropped the letter and swooped out the window. Harry opened it as fast as he could, accidentally tearing off a corner part of the letter and read,  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
  
  
All 5th year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are to have,  
  
  
  
  
  
*Standard book of Spells: Year 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
*Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
*Making Potions is making Masters by Arsenius Jigger  
  
*Charmful Charms by Adalbert Waffling  
  
*The True Story of You-Know-Who by Albus Dumbledore  
  
*The Wonders of Astronomy: Books 2 & 3 by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
*Divination's Ways by Emeric Switch  
  
*Creatures of the Sea by Newt Scamander  
  
  
  
And may buy, if they wish,  
  
  
  
*Ministry's True Magic by Cornelius Fudge  
  
*Ginny Remember... by Ginny Weasley  
  
*The Muggle way by Newt Scamander  
  
  
  
And if on, or wishing to be on a Quidditch team, may purchase,  
  
  
  
*Seeker Secrets by Kurt Alexander  
  
*Keepers Kradle by Kurt Alexander  
  
*Beater Blood by Kurt Alexander  
  
*Chasers Chance by Kurt Alexander  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the list for a long time. He was surprised to see that Dumbledore had written a book about You-Know-Who, but as he made his way down the list, he was even more surprised by, Ginny Remember...; she had actually written a book. Harry was amazed; Ginny had never talked about the incident with Tom in her first year since it happened. Now she wrote a book on it. He could see why Ron was so excited. He couldn't wait to get his hand on it, and read. He remembered when he heard that Ginny was kidnapped in his second year. The Chamber of Secrets was open and she was gone. Harry was able to save her, but they never talked about it since. Harry then remembered the message that Hedwig had brought. It would be from Hermione, since he sent her an owl to ask how she was doing over at the Krum's house. He opened the letter and read,  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
  
  
I've come home for the rest of the summer. I'm not sure if it's going to work out with him, plus my parents wanted me home because of the news of You-Know-Who. I'd rather not talk about it. Oh, did you get your Hogwarts letter? It's so exciting! I'm hoping to make it to Ron's for the rest of the summer. I can't believe she actually wrote about it! Anyway, hope to see you there soon.  
  
-Hermione  
  
  
  
He stood there for a few minutes; he had just been blasted with so much information. Ginny had written a book about the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione seemed to have broken up with Krum, Dumbledore had written about Voldemort, and when looking over the Quidditch books, he had remembered that his team was going to need a new Catcher and Caption, but who? He decided to write to Ron first, to get Pig on his way and be able to let Hedwig out. She was still fluttering around in her cage and seemed disgusted that she was in there while her dinner was out there. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quail from under his bed and started writing,  
  
  
  
Ron,  
  
  
  
WOW! Ginny actually wrote about it. I need to read it. Pick me up as soon as you can, I think my aunt and uncle might just try and starve me again. Just tell me how you're coming beforehand. Did you also see the book Dumbledore wrote on You-Know-Who? Some of the books changed, I wonder why, but it looks like were going to be studying Sea Creatures. Congratulate you sister for me, and did you hear the news about Hermione and Krum? See you soon.  
  
-Harry  
  
  
  
Harry grabbed the frightened owl from the bed, who seemed to be avoiding the eyes of Hedwig, who was now beaming down on him. He tied the not, which was larger then the owl, to its ankle. He shoved it out the window and watched it drop a few feet before it got the strength and headed off. He quickly shut the window and walked of to Hedwig's cage. She glared up at him, angry that he had just let his lunch fly away. Harry let her out and was surprised to get a set of white wings flapped in his face. Hedwig then flew to the other side of the room. She parched herself on the furthest dresser and glared at him.  
  
Harry had decided to not to send a note to Hermione. He would talk to her when they met at the burrow. He didn't want to make her mad by asking questions about Krum, plus he had become just a little afraid of Hedwig and didn't want to disturb her. He decided to take out some summer school work, which he almost had done, to pass the time.  
  
Harry was just putting the final touches on his Potions exam, with was the last thing he had to do when,  
  
"HARRY! DINNER!" The roar had most definitely come from Uncle Vernon.  
  
He put his stuff away under his bed and hurried downstairs. He noticed a pizza guy at the front door as he walked to the kitchen. For most kids, this would be an excitement, but for Harry, it meant the smallest piece with the most anchovies and skim milk on the side. He walked into the kitchen and saw Dudley talking to his father. He quickly took his seat at the table we screaming erupted at the front door,  
  
"FIFTH-TEEN POUNDS!?!?!?!?"  
  
Harry snickered under his hands and noticed Dudley was doing the same as Uncle Vernon went to help solve the argument. Some five minutes later, they returned with the pizza and fifth-teen dollars still in hand.   
  
"Do we have a dead pizza guy on our front porch?" Muttered Dudley surprised that they brought both back.  
  
"He just got scared and ran away," explained Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Right," Dudley retorted.  
  
Aunt Petunia placed the pizza on the table and was ready to sit down when the telephone started ringing.  
  
"Blasted telephone, can't they see were trying to eat," she spat as she went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," she said as Uncle Vernon passed him the greenest piece of pizza he had ever seen. "Why?" At this note, the three of them turned to watch the conversation since she so easily got ticked off. "We're trying to eat here...fine I'll give you five minutes." She took her mouth off the telephone and turned to the 'family'. Dudley was standing up, thinking it was one of his friends, and Harry was still trying to pick off all the anchovies that were flaking off his piece of pizza.  
  
"Dudley, sit down," she snarled, "Harry, it's for you"  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed even more surprised that Dudley of himself. He got up and slowly took the phone from Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Be quick about it," She snarled.  
  
"Hello?" he said hesitantly, not knowing who it could be.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" The voice sounded quite different, it was obviously feminine, but he couldn't pick up on who it was.  
  
"Yep...Who is this?" Thinking it might be Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Ginny." She suddenly started to giggle, and Harry stood there stunned, it didn't sound anything like her, but maybe that was because they never really talked.   
  
"Wow...so why'd you call," just remembering Ron's invitation.  
  
"Ya, umm...well, Ron said we could pick you up next week, but were going to be busy. Do you want us to pick you up tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Hurry up, boy!" Came a shout from the kitchen.  
  
"Umm, sure, I think they want me out of here as soon as possible anyway," as he scrambled back into the conversation.  
  
"Okay, will be there a little before ten...and Harry, I'd like to say I'm sorry."  
  
"What...Why?" Now very overwhelmed and confused.  
  
"I thought about telling you before I put you in my book, but I'd ruin the surprise...you were surprised, right?"  
  
"Yes, definitely, but you don't need to be sorry, it's fine if I'm in it."  
  
"I just know you don't"- the line suddenly went dead. He looked over and saw that Uncle Vernon had disconnected him. He felt the like strangling him or get his wand and...  
  
"What was that for?" he spat out  
  
"It seems you veered of the subject of leaving," who must have been listening to the entire conversation.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning...and I'm not hungry," as he stomped off.  
  
He was making his way up the stairs when he just realized that he'd be leaving tomorrow. He hurried his pace and entered his room. He opened the door and heard some hooting. He looked over at Hedwig's cage and noticed more than ten other owls were surrounding and imitating her. She looked like she'd die of embarrassment. He went over to scare them away. Accidentally hitting some, they flew over to his bed, dropped their letter and, with a hoot, flew out the window.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed to see what they had left him, when he looked over at the other side of his room and noticed almost 20 more owls perched on his bookshelf. They were all of different colors and were sitting quietly, just looking at him. He noticed they all had letters in their claws. He walked over and grabbed the letter from the nearest owl before he shot right owl the window. He continued with the rest of them until he had nearly twenty letters in hand. He walked off to the other letters and laid down on his bed. He began tearing open the letters and reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
The best book I've ever read, I can't believe you saved her life.  
  
-Tanya  
  
  
  
How do keep doing it...you've saved us and Hogwarts so many times.  
  
-Miriam  
  
  
  
Exciting story, I hope you'll be okay now that You-Know-Who is back.  
  
-Tyler  
  
  
  
Ohhhhh...WOW, you really are the best wizard ever to walk the Earth.  
  
-Samantha  
  
  
  
Really...Oh, I so want to meet you now.  
  
- Ness  
  
  
  
Did you always know you were so amazing?  
  
-Chris  
  
  
  
Exactly what I thought you'd be like; I so want to meet you in person.  
  
-Samuel  
  
  
  
Really, I do think you're kind of cute.  
  
- Amber  
  
  
  
Oh My God, You're SOOOOOO Brave.  
  
-Ecstatic Amber  
  
  
  
From the day I heard that you survived, I knew I'd LOOOOVE YOOOOOU!!!  
  
-Overly Ecstatic Amber  
  
  
  
That was so brave of you, I can't wait till I get in to Hogwarts to meet you.  
  
-Now Amazed Amber  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe, this is like my hundredth message to you. Why don't you write back?  
  
-Amber In love  
  
  
  
Exactly how did you get so famous? I mean you're just as worthless as a mudblood.  
  
-Daniel Malfoy  
  
  
  
Perhaps we'll meet at Hogwarts this year.  
  
-Mysterious Writer  
  
  
  
  
  
How on Earth can I send you SO MANY MESSAGES AND YOU DON"T RETURN A SINGLE ONE!?!??!?!  
  
-Angrily In Love Amber  
  
  
  
Okay, so we made it through our first fight. Are we still friends???  
  
-Sympathetic Amber  
  
  
  
EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! Why do you say his name, he is He-Who-Must-NOT-Be named!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- She-Who-Was-Never-Named  
  
  
  
Not to get mad or anything, BUT YOU STILL HAVEN"T WRITTEN BACK!!!!! THIS IS MY 1,895 MESSAGE AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RESPONDED!!! YA, so what if I count them...  
  
-Amber having second thoughts  
  
  
  
Intentional, all this was intentional. Haven't you learned that you have to save the world and EVERY Single person on this bloody planet?  
  
- Daniel Malfoy  
  
  
  
xzactely wat do yuo maen. i don't not get nothing. NO SENSE MAKEY!!!  
  
-scottw  
  
  
  
Depending on how you look at it, I could really like you or really hate you right now. Ohhhhh, but look at that face, I can never stay mad at you.  
  
-Krista  
  
  
  
Expecting that make calculations are correct (which they are) the score is now 2,306-0. YOU SEE THAT 0, THAT'S YOU!!! WRITE ME BACKKKKKKKKK!!!  
  
-Amber having third thoughts  
  
  
  
Perhaps you should just fall over and die. I hope the Dark Lord kills you very soon.  
  
- Daniel Malfoy  
  
  
  
Expect the Unexpected. Never thought it was true...until I met you.  
  
- Mysterious Writer  
  
  
  
Nothing can stop the Dark Lord from killing all of you now.  
  
-Dark Lord II  
  
  
  
Destruction will come, you can do nothing now.  
  
-Dark Lord III  
  
  
  
Something tells me you should not go to Hogwarts this year.  
  
-Dobby the House Elf  
  
  
  
Only you can stop him now, we're behind you all the way.  
  
-Mysterious Writer on behalf of the wizarding World  
  
  
  
Now you must choose. You may never have to the chose again. Our world is nothing without you.  
  
-Mysterious Writer  
  
  
  
How do you do it, our world is too much to handle, you will need help, never refuse.  
  
-Mysterious Writer  
  
  
  
  
  
Exacted Score - 3000-0, I have wasted too much time on you.  
  
-Amber giving up  
  
  
  
  
  
Right Harry, if you've guessed by now, these is Fan Mail (and some Hate Mail). We have averted every single letter to you since we left you with the Dursleys, so you wouldn't find out to early in life. You are now aloud to get to it any time you want. It is at a safe place at Hogwarts, just wanted to let you know of this.  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
  
  
P.S.-You may want to look at what this Mysterious Writer is about and you might not want to send anything to Amber, she seems pretty mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat back, amazed by all of this. He had started to wonder why he never got any Fan Mail (Even though he didn't care). He picked up the letters put them in the suitcase and started packing. He would be away from his Aunt and Uncle soon enough. 


	3. Weasley Reunion

Chapter 3: Weasley Reunion  
  
  
  
He never knew it could be so hard to get through one night. His mind was fumbling between everything he had so recently learned. Why would Ginny write about the whole story with Tom Riddle now, as she entered her 4th year? 'Good for her,' he though, 'throw out the past, look into the future.' He remembered the day that the Diary was given to Ginny by Lucius Malfoy. He wished he had stopped it right there and then. He remembered finding her limp, cold body lying on the chamber floor. He was thinking of all the events that had unfolded as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry's drifting mind soared through the Wizarding World that Harry hadn't seen in months. He had been having recurring dreams of the destruction Voldemort could be carrying out even though Hermione and Ron had been telling him otherwise. This time his mind had not brought him into the burning house of a rebellious wizard but into an underground...The London Underground.  
  
He was sitting alone in the darkness of the train with dimming lights outside. He pulled himself up out of his seat, onto his wobbly legs. 'Harry,' came a sly, sleek voice, 'stay out of this, Harry...there's nothing here for you to see, Harry...After this it'll all be over, Harry...Harry!' His head erupted with pain as he fell back into his cold, hard seat.  
  
His forehead was in more pain then ever before. He could hell the drips of hot sweat as they made their way off the end of his nose and splattered with he cold, dark ground below. His head tilted back onto the glass window behind him with only the whites of his eyes showing. He looked as if he was about to faint because of the pain.  
  
Harry reached his hand to his burning head when another wave of sudden pain surged through him. But the pain wasn't coming from his head, but from his hand, which now looked badly burned.  
  
Through his puzzlement and pain, he managed to lift his head off the glass just enough to turn it back towards the glass. His drowsy eyes looked through the window and went on the wall beyond. He focused his eyes till he saw his reflection...His scar was on fire!  
  
His limp body fell unconscious. He awoke in a pool of sweet that he had gathered though the night. He turned his bloodshot eyes to the small digital clock beside his bed. It was 11:05 and he was late.  
  
He jumped out of bed with terrifying dream still in mind. He put on some new, dry cloths while thinking of the devastation that could be unfolding downstairs. He could imagine the twins trying to turn Dudley into a ferret, but they would probably be too stunned by the change that had taken place in Dudley. He grabbed his suitcase and Hedwig's cage and shot out of the room, making Hedwig squeak like an eagle with a cold.  
  
He made his way down the stairs with the squeaking owl by his side. He looked around the house only took find the Dursleys sitting down to a late breakfast. 'Shut that owl up!' came a shout from the kitchen. He set the suitcase and cage beside the stairs and removed a small treat from his pocket. He kneeled over the cage then stuck his hand through the cage to offer it to Hedwig. She puffed out her snowy-white chest and turned her head away from Harry as if she was too good for such a small treat. 'Your choice,' said Harry as he dropped the small treat to the bottom of the cage. He stood up and started walking but looked back to see the noiseless owl chewing happily away at her new treat.   
  
BOOM!!!BOOM!!!DING DONG!!!BOOM!!!DING DONG!!!DING DONG!!!  
  
Harry looked at the Dursleys thinking they would be furious.  
  
"Well, get the door," said Uncle Vernon with his face starting to turn red and his eyes starting to bulge. Harry knew that Dudley had tried to get through to them but it didn't seem to work.  
  
He made his way quickly to the banging and constant ring of the bell with Uncle Vernon's eyes bulging ever further behind him. He opened the door to the four youngest Weasley faces, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. George seemed to be operating the doorbell while Fred would have banged Harry over the head if he hadn't noticed he was there.  
  
He directed his glance at the twins, "Don't you know how to knock on a door?"  
  
"Of course we do," said Fred.  
  
"We just wanted to make the old muggles mad," stated George.  
  
"Tell them to stay away from my son!!!" boomed a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like it worked," they said together with smiles stretching across their freckly faces.  
  
"Hiya Harry," came a deep voice.   
  
Harry brought his glance toward Ron who now had a long grin across his face. "Hiya Ron." The long noise on his freckly face now stood taller than the twins.  
  
His gangly appearance seemed to be the focus of the twins' everlasting scrutiny. Fake tears fell from their faces as they held each other shoulder in shoulder looking at Ron.  
  
"Yep," they sniffed, "our boy's all grown up." They broke out into sobs of laughter. Ron gave them a hard stare and narrowed his eyes in their direction.  
  
Harry turned away from the Weasley Brotherhood and laid his glace on Ginny. She seemed to have grown a few inches and Harry suspected she could now be taller than Hermione. Harry barely had time to notice she was wearing some shabby jeans and a shirt that was a little to short for her when the voices of the twins came through their final sobs.  
  
"Whose car is outside, because I think somebody stool the top of it."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Lets let the muggles cope with that, I want to get out of here," he looked at the twins, "plus, My aunt and Uncle don't want you two anywhere near Dudley." The twins looked like they were going to say something but Harry stopped them because he knew they wanted to deny any bad doings toward Dudley.  
  
Harry picked up his suitcase as well as Hedwig's cage and stepped out of the door behind all of the Weasleys. He closed the door and noticed Ron waving him over to a new elegant red Hummer. He put his suitcase in the gigantic trunk and let Hedwig free before sliding into the center seat of the car. This car didn't need to be bewitched like the old one because it was already roomy. Ron slid in next to him and Fred started the engine.  
  
"Where did you get this car?" said Harry, half stunned.  
  
"Ginny got a pay advance on her book," Ron said proudly, "And dad wanted a new car to dink around with. It was kind of a gift to the family." Ginny shyly moved her head away and looked out the window as Fred backed out of the driveway. Harry gave a muffled smile then started talking to Ron.  
  
"So, any new news on Voldemort?" Asked Harry who was a little surprised when Ron didn't flinch.  
  
Ro gave a blank stare into the road ahead of them, "Fudge still doesn't believe any of it but some Ministry branches are starting to disagree," Ron let out a yawn, "Those branches are trying to get some other protection around Azkaban at the time. Many people are afraid that the Dementors will just let up if Voldemort comes around to free his Death Eaters." Ron blinked through his heavy stare and laid his head against the side window.  
  
"So, where's Hermione?" Harry directed this question towards Ron but he seemed to be drifting off with the late evening sun, so Ginny took the question upon herself.  
  
"She should have arrived while we were away. I bet she's having a real fun time with mom." She said in her quiet tone of voice, fading out the last few words.  
  
"So, how did you call me?" Harry had been wondering about this for a while now.  
  
"Dad brought home something called a cell phone and I found it kind of useful. I just can't use it in the house because the magic interferes with it, I guess." Harry smiled, he knew Mr. Weasley brought home a lot of gadgets but he thought the family stayed away from it all. Harry then started to wonder about Mr. Weasley then.  
  
"So, where's you dad? I thought he'd be coming with you guys after the last time."  
  
Ginny paused and looked at Harry. Her face seemed to be holding back tears as she let out a meaningless grin. "He hasn't been home for the last three weeks. His department is one of the many that are being accused of going rouge by trying to look for You-Know...Voldemort." She half stuttered at his name then turned her head from him to look out the window at the open land. Harry could have sworn he saw a tear come from her eyes.  
  
Harry knew the Weasley family was incredibly close and Mr. Weasley's job had always been a problem. He couldn't even imagine what they were going through with the type of life-style he lives in.  
  
"Hold on, were going to take off," Harry looked out the window and noticed they had were on a deserted road. He heard George mutter 'Vanarie" as he waved his wand over the dashboard of the car. Nothing had happened that Harry could notice but then he saw, or didn't see, that the car couldn't be seen from the mirrors. The car had vanished from the outside. Then Fred muttered 'Anerro' as he also waved his wand over the dashboard. They lifted off the ground as they made a gradual accent into the sky.  
  
Ginny giggled and shock her head.  
  
"What?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Mom told us to drive all the way home. Shows how much they care." She giggled again.  
  
There was pretty much silence over the small roar of the car as everyone enjoyed the view. The sun was leaving its last impressions on the night sky before it disappeared and let the stars come out. It seemed much more beautiful in the middle of nowhere, high in the sky. Harry had never seen so many stars. Harry was mesmerized as he caught the sight of a star shooting across the sky. It made him relax and forget about every going on around him as he followed it across the sky. He then felt a small brush against his shoulder that made him take his eyes of the night sky. Ginny had fallen asleep on his shoulder... 


End file.
